


this is my last surprise

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, just a bit of an experiment, pretty much everything is the same apart from a few things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: A journey for two.





	1. Prologue

You haven't known Ryuji for long, sure a couple of years but your friendship wasn't anything akin to what he had with Akira. It started during homeroom, a simple seating arrangement. Who knew such simple things could lead to this ? You didn't foresee it at all... but you wish you'd have.

Ryuji used to be a vibrant and hopeful person, although rebellious at heart he held other's best interests as a priority (most of the time.) The two of you had grown closer over the course of a few months quite quickly; between sharing lunches, taking photos together, sticking together during class trips, cutting lessons to enjoy a simple bowl of ramen and getting told off for it afterwards, barely able to hold back the laughter and snorts in front of the principal and teacher. 

Those precious memories had become so much more as you continued to be intertwined within each other's lives.

A close and casual friendship had now transformed into something more, blossoming slowly but seemingly unrequited from your perspective.

Suddenly, touching chopsticks accidentally and rubbing shoulders ever-so-slightly had started to make your heartbeat so fast someone would've thought you ran a marathon. The brushing of fingers lightly as you two leaned against each other on the way back from school trips, and the way Ryuji would wait for you to catch up during gym had given you such a rush of adrenaline you could barely breathe. 

There was a spark you felt. 

You knew it was no joke or static. 

After a while, Ryuji started to distance himself from you, becoming more busy with practice after school, eventually even good mornings and afternoons had disappeared and you'd become a wallflower, blending into the thin distance. All assumed to be because of Kamoshida's new strict ruling over the sports department. Ever since then you'd been alone.The longing stares and awkward silences exchanged in-between classes and the quiet walks home were never brought up as you two grew further apart.

Running by yourself on early weekend mornings, eating ramen alone after school, feeling the empty hints of ghostly touches against your side and shoulder. Waiting in the library for longer than you should've, expecting Ryuji to come although you knew he never would. Sitting in the back during class trips, and staring at the back of his head during class instead of the teacher. Thinking of him as your eyes glossed over in the infirmary, your uninjured forearm laying across your eyes, covering them as they squeezed shut.

After you stopped wallowing in self-pity, you sat up on the bed. Your scuffed legs were carelessly thrown off towards the side of the bed like a rag doll before your socked feet felt the cold tile of the room. Looking down at your cast with sullen eyes, you jumped at the harsh opening of the infirmary door as you remained behind the closed curtain with suspicion clouding your thoughts.

"I cannot believe what you've done, Kamoshida-san ! Injuring a student like that ? You're already exerting them far past the point of safety-!"

There was a woman's cry and a gruff sound from Mr. Kamoshida.

"Like I said, it was self-defence. You should know it was for his own good, he needed to be taught a lesson."

You could almost hear the veiled threat underneath those lowly spoken words.

The nurse let out a shaky sigh as Kamoshida let her go, the sound of harsh footsteps were seldom.

"Someday.. someday this will come back for you, Kamoshida."

There was a deep breath.

"If that was true, then why hasn't it ? Maybe it's because I've done nothing wrong."

A harsh feminine scoff bounced off the wall.

"Trust me when I say this will bring no good. Your actions need atonement of the highest order."

You stayed still, seeing their slight silhouettes through the thin curtain as you pretended to be still asleep, eyes wide awake at what you had heard.

"We'll see... Until next time, Eniko-san.."

There was a heavy shut of the door and a small whimper that was shut down by a hand being slapped over Ms.Uchino's mouth.

"That poor boy... Ryuji.."

You weren't sure you'd ever feel such a bottomless pit inside your stomach again.


	2. The start of something new..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe things can still change for us ?

 

School shoes tapped lightly against the wooden planks of the floor, the rhythm withheld a certain hesitance as they made their way to the sports department head's office, a trembling wind becoming more strong as they determined whether to step inside of the office, or to run away.

A slender hand came up to the door and opened it meekly before stepping in and closing it shut softly.

"Mr. Kamoshida?"

Your voice was shy and mellow, the perfect hint of youth that enticed him deeply. 

He turned around gruffly before displaying a smile,"Oh, hello there. Do you need something from me?" 

You pursed your lips closed for a second before nodding.

"I'd.. I'd like to join the volleyball team. I-I know it's probably full anyway, but, I figured that I might as well do a club instead of being in the library everyday."

Kamoshida nodded, there was a glimpse of something in his eyes you couldn't quite understand as he turned away and got out a notepad, "Your name?"

"Oh that'd be..."

This was easier than you'd thought.

Kamoshida gave a smile,"I guess I'll see you at practice! Make sure to take it easy, I heard you hurt your hand earlier..", as he trailed off, his eyes strayed away to the hand you'd hurt, now healed nicely in place. 

You nodded, arms put behind your arms in nervousness before you turned and left. The chill of the room leaving your body and the anxiety seemingly seeping away. 

Then you were off again, back to the classroom before the next lesson started, and you saw him. You saw Ryuji. On the crutches, hanging around the teacher's room as you saw your homeroom teacher go back inside the staff room. 

Your eyes met for a second and you felt that he knew what you'd done, despite it being a ridiculous notion, it's not like he could read your mind. You felt a certain hesitance to talk to him, but decided against it before turning your gaze away and brushing past to go to class.

You were already late enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started this on 21.01 but got kinda busy and forgot about it... until now ! hahah,,,aha,,ha,a sorry :''''

**Author's Note:**

> * srry i'm not posting anything atm, kinda need to figure some stuff out  
> but i do love me some ryuji so i wrote this shit reader insert thing  
> * can the ending of this fic summarise the work as just a vent fic lol  
> cus im gon yeet the reader into the sun lol  
> * i recommend listening to ONE OK ROCK's 'Heartache' bc that's  
> what i was listening to when i wrote this piece of garbage, thx


End file.
